Fate
by frogflute2
Summary: What happens when fate steps in?
1. Chapter 1

FATE

**FATE**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Note**: This is my first Skip Beat story. I really like the story, and wish that Ren and Kyoko would get together. This story popped in my day the other day and I wanted to share it with others. I hope you like it. It breaks off from the main story I know, but it has to so that Ren and Kyoko can get together. I know that my spelling and grammar suck so please forgive me.

**Setting**: Dark Moon is on location filming, when Kyoko gets meets Reino for the first time. Ren is still working his modeling job.

"Ren, turn more to the left and put your hand your right hip. Just like that, good." The photo shot was taking longer than was planned; there had been so problems with the clothies and some of the model had been very late, on top of that Ren's mind seemed to be some place else all the time. Oh well that is what you get went one of your models is also a famous actor.

"Thank you Ren and everyone, please go change for the next set. We will start again as soon as everyone is back."

Yashiro was waiting in Ren's dressing room with his next change of clothies. "Ren I know that you are worried about Kyoko being on location for the first time, but you need to focus on this shot or it is going to be even longer till you can get on location and be with her."

"I know, I just keep have this bad feeling that something has happened to her and I hate the fact that I can't be there to protect her." Ren could not stop thinking about Kyoko and what he would do if something happened to her, now that he knew how he feels about her he didn't like the idea of life without her in it.

"What would you think if I left tonight to make sure everything is going well on location?" Yashiro knew that if something didn't change Ren would never get done with this photo shot.

"That would make me feel a little better. I just don't like the idea of her being on location with no one there for her to turn to if something were to happen. When you get there please watch her to make sure everything is all right, but make sure she does not see you or else she is going to be so mad at me."

"Not a problem, I will keep a low profile and call you with an update every hour if that is what you want."

"Thanks Yashiro, I will be there as planned unless you say otherwise." Ren changed his outfit and headed back to the photo shot feeling a little better about everything.

ooOoo

_Back at Ren's apartment later that night._

Ren was sitting on his couch reading his _Dark Moon_ script trying to keep busy and not think about Kyoko so much. The problem was that every time to look at the script he was not seeing the words on the paper, but Kyoko's face. He could not get over this feeling that something bad was happening.

Ring Ring Ring

Picking up his cell phone he noticed the caller ID was that of Kyoko. Without hesitating he answered the phone.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, why would you think that something was wrong?" _How could Ren knew that something has happened earlier that day?_

"Kyoko you know that you can tell me anything right? I may not be there right now, but I can be there in no time, if you need." Ren really want to tell her that he was scared for her safety but then he would have to tell her how he felt for her.

"Ren everything is fine, here. I just wanted to call you and see how the photo shot was going. It is kind of weird not seeing you on set all the time." Kyoko was missing Ren a lot, and after that weird guy Reino from the Beagles, today she really just wanted the comfort only Ren could provide her.

"The photo shot is going slow, there have been so many problems, but hopefully tomorrow we will be able to finish everything up so that I can head your way tomorrow night. How is filming going?"

"Everything is going well; it is cool being on location with everyone. Oh I ran in to Shou today. I was not expecting to see him here, but I guess he is here working on a new CD. He has been having a lot of trouble with this other band that has been stealing his songs. He is really worried about it, but he is working on new songs so that he can get this CD out in time."

"Shou is there?" Ren was getting so jealous that he could not long sit still. Why should Shou get to spend time with Kyoko after everything that he had done to here over the years? It should be him spending time with Kyoko and Shou at home wishing things were different.

"Yeah, he is here working on his CD like I said. I wish he was not here but after what happened today I am kind of glad that it was." Shot she didn't mean to say that. She didn't want Ren to freak out. It is not like he could do anything about it anyways.

"So something did happen today, why didn't you tell me earlier?" He so mad he could break something.

"It wasn't anything really; just this Reino guy, from the band that is stealing Shou songs, said some weird things to me that make me a little uneasy. I didn't want you to worry. Plus what can you do right now, you are not here?"

"I am not there now, but that doesn't mean that I can't be there tomorrow morning. I had this feeling that something had happened today, so I sent Yashiro ahead to make sure everything is ok. He should be getting there any time."

"You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself you know." She hated when people tried to treat her like a little kid that can't do anything for herself.

"I know that you can take care of yourself, but it does not stop me from worrying about your safety. Can you do me a favor and go stay in my suite with Yashiro tonight? I would feel so much better if someone was with you tonight. I will be there as soon as I can tomorrow. Hopefully there is an early flight that I can take."

"Ren you need to be there to finish the photo shot, you can't just drop everything just because you are worried. Plus I will not be along tonight, I do have a roommate."

"The photo shot can be finished another time it is not that important, what is important is your safety. Even with a roommate I would still feel better knowing that you were staying in a room that Reino could not find you in. I have a bad feeling about that guy."

"Nothing is going to happen to me in my room, Reino does not know where my room is so there is no chance for him to do anything as long as I am in my room. This is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would worry and there really is nothing to worry about."

"Fine if you say there is nothing to worry about, but at least keep your cell phone with you and call me if anything else happens tonight. I will be there tomorrow morning hopefully. I am getting my stuff ready right now, and as soon as I am done packing I am headed to the airport."

"Ren stay and finish the photo shot, I would feel bad knowing that I was the reason for the photo shot to have to be rescheduled. Nothing is going to happened to me with all these people around me."

"No way, I am on a plane tonight. Kyoko the feelings I am getting will not going to go away until I can see for myself that you are okay. There is no way in hell I am going to let anything happen to you now that I found you again." Shit I didn't just say that, Ren thought. "I am finished packing now, so I better head to the airport see you tomorrow Kyoko sleep well." With that he hang up the phone before Kyoko could say again else. He had just told her that they had met before and pretty much told her he had feelings for her. Not exactly how he wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he was Korn from her childhood. How could he have been so stupid?

"_There is no way in hell that I am I let anything happen to you now that I found you again." _What does that mean? Could they have known each other before and she just didn't remember it? Why was he so worried about her all the sudden? Could he have feeling for her like she did for him? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Kyoko was so confused by everything that was happening and a little scared that she was wrong and that Reino would come after her again. Why didn't she just take Ren up on his offer to stay in his suite with Yashiro tonight? Too late to do anything now, it would probably best she just head to bed and try to get some sleep. Ren would be there in the morning and she could not wait to see him, but she didn't want to have bags under her eyes when she saw him.

That night Kyoko kept having bad dreams dealing with Reino and what he had said that day. At one point in her dream he had tied her to a bed and was trying to rape her. She had wake up yelling Ren's name at the end of that dream. She really wished to her was with him right now, he would keep her safe.

The alarm went off but Kyoko was already awake, so she just turned it off and went to take a shower. She really hoped that Ren was able to get a flight last night; with him around she would be able to relax a little.

Kyoko had just stepped out of the shower and was putting on a pair of sweats when there was a knock at her door, so she throw a t-shirt on without putting on her bra hoping that whoever it was she could get rid of them so she could finish getting ready for the day. Looking through the peep hole she saw Ren standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Ren! Thank God you made it." Kyoko said as she open the door and grabbed Ren in a big hug.

"Kyoko what is the matter, did something happen after I called last night?" Ren asked as he dropped all his bags to wrap his arms around Kyoko.

"No, I just had long night with a lot of bad dreams. I guess I was more scared that I thought I was last night. I keep having bad dreams that Reino would find me and attack me in different ways. I am glad you made it, even those I feel bad that you had to reschedule that photo shot because of my little problem."

"Kyoko you are more important to me than any photo shot in the world." Ren was still hugging Kyoko when he realized that she must have just got out of the shower and in middle of getting dressed when he knocked because she was not wear a bra and she shirt was a little wet. He was having a problem fighting the desire to kiss her already; her not wearing a bra and almost being about to see through her shirt was not helping anything. "Why don't you finish getting dressed and we can go put my stuff in my room, have breakfast and talk. How does that sound?"

Kyoko remembered that she had not put on a bra and saw that her shirt was a little wet from just getting out of the shower, so Ren could almost see completely through her shirt, thank God that she had not grabbed a white shirt in her hurry. "That sounds good, be right back." She went back in her room shutting the door behind her and grabbed a bra and a new shirt and put both on. After leaving a note for her roommate she grabbed her key and headed out the door. She was so happy that she was going to be able to spend time with Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

FATE

FATE

Chapter 2

Yashiro was surprised when he wake up to find Ren and Kyoko sitting in the living room ordering breakfast. When he had got in town it was in the evening and the staff for Dark Moon had got to bed so he had not been able to find out if anything had happened that day. This morning he was going to asking Kyoko to eat breakfast with him and try to figure out if anything bad had happened the day before then call Ren as soon as breakfast was over. He knew Ren would want answers when they talked and Kyoko was the fastest was to get those answers. So when Ren and Kyoko were together in the room he knew something bad had happened.

"Ren when did you get here?" Yashiro asked no longer able to wait for someone to notice him standing there.

"I just got in town a half a hour ago. To answer the question you really wanted to ask, I came because Kyoko call me and told me that she had meet with a guy yesterday who said something that made her uneasy." Ren knew that Yashiro was very surprised to see him there and he didn't blame him, after getting off the phone with Kyoko he had gone straight to the airport and totally forgot to call Yashiro with the news that Kyoko had told him.

"Now that breakfast is on its way can you fill us in on what happened?" Ren asked while inviting Yashiro to take a seat in an open chair.

Kyoko knew she had to tell the story, but a little worried of how Ren would react. "Last night I went to the public bath to relax, when I ran in to Shou's manager Shouko-san. She was telling me all about what had been happening with Shou's new CD. There is this band called The Beagles that have been coping his songs and releasing them before he can get his CD finished. We finished talking I headed out to get some sleep. As I was walking out of the bath I ran into Shou talking to Reino the lead singing from The Beagles. When I walked out Reino came over and started talking to me. He really didn't say much but what he did say was weird and a little upsetting." Kyoko stopped to compose herself.

"It is okay Kyoko tell us what happened, you are safe now." Ren said as he reached out without thinking to take her hand.

"Well he pretty much said that I looked rather becoming in a yutaka, and with wet hair it's erotic. It was not what he said as much as how he was looking at me at the time. The look in his eyes made me think he was planning on trying something. I don't know exactly how to put it in words, but it was not a nice feeling coming from him."

Ren could not believe that Reino had done that to Kyoko, not that he didn't believe that it was true but no one else was allowed to look at her that way. Now he really didn't want to leave her alone with that guy in the area. He was not going to let her out of his site till they were finished filming on location, and there is no way he would not let this guy hurt the one he loves.

A knock at the door told of the arrival of their breakfast, so Yashiro went to the door to let the room service in. As the food was laid out Yashiro noticed that both Kyoko and Ren had more they wanted to talk about, but something was holding them back. He took this chance to take his food and excuse himself. "Thanks for ordering breakfast. I better go make some calls about the photo shot and see when we can reschedule."

Ren was thankful that he hadn't had to ask Yashiro for time alone with Kyoko because he had not figured out how to do so nicely and without embarrassing Kyoko. "Thanks Yashiro, I didn't get a chance last night to call the director. I was in such a hurry to get here. Tell him if he wants to finish with the rest of the models I can finish up as soon as I am back in town."

"Sounds good, I am sure that the director will understand when I explain there was an emergency on location that could not wait." Yashiro said as he headed his room to use the phone. He had broken his cell phone once again. He really needed to find a cell phone that could last more that ten second in his hands. It always sucks to be with out a cell phone.

Back in the living room Ren and Kyoko were slowly eating their breakfast, neither one knowing where to start. Ren was hoping that Kyoko had missed his comment about not losing her, but just knew that he was not that lucky. Maybe it was a good thing. He had to tell her before it was too late.

"Ren can I ask you something?" Kyoko was really nervous to ask him about his comment last night but really needed to know what he meant. She had been thinking about it all night.

"You can ask me anything." Ren said in a soft voice trying to keep the nervousness from his voice.

"Last night you said: _There is no way in hell that I am going to let anything happen to you now that I found you again._ What did you mean by found me again?"

"Kyoko there is something that I have wanted to tell you for a while now, but was worried that you would hate me for keeping it from you. I know that I should have told you when I figured it out, but didn't want to lose you."

"Ren please just tell me. I am not going anywhere, and I really want to know what you are talking about."

Ren decided to hold Kyoko hand hoping that it would help her be a little more understanding. "Do you remember when you dropped that stone down the stair well and I found it?" With a little nod from Kyoko Ren continued. "You called it Corn because it was the name of the person that gave it to you right?" another nod. "Well that stone was named after me." Ren could not look at her afraid of the hurt that he was sure he would kind in her eyes.

"Corn?" Kyoko said as she lifted Ren's chin so that she could look in his eyes. "Ren what do you mean, how can you be Corn?"

"When I was little my name was Koun. I had been having problems at home, so I find myself out walking all the time. One day I met this cute, loving little girl that was upset about things that had happened at home. I knew how she felt and wanted to help but all I had was my stone that had helped me through all my problems, so I gave that stone to this girl. That girl was my first love and I never stopped thinking about her. The time I shared with her was short, but it was full of love and understanding. I wanted so much to look her up over the years, but when I left home I changed my name and changed my hair, so that I could separate from my past. Only a few people know who I really am. That first day at the agency when I met you I had this feeling that you were that little girl from all those years ago, but then when I saw you with that stone I knew that I was right."

Kyoko could not believe that Ren was the same guy that had helped her so long ago. Koun had been her first love and she was sure that she would never see him again, and that is why she had done everything for Shou over the year. He was the only other person that had noticed her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked again at her once lost friend and love.

"Kyoko I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before now. I didn't want to hurt you like this. I knew that I needed to tell you but I didn't want to lose you." Wiping the tears from her eyes Ren didn't know what else to tell her. He needed to know what she was thinking but wanted to give her time to process what he had just said.

"Ren you should have told me, but I understand you were scared that I would react badly. The thing is that I have been hoping that one day I would be able to find Corn once again. He was my first love and my only true love. When I met you and started to fell in love with you I felt like I was betraying him in so way. Now that I know you are Corn I am so happy that I found you again. I love you but didn't know how to tell you because I was worried that you would not share my feelings."

With that Ren could not stop himself from pulling her in to his arms. She loved him and didn't hate him for not telling her that he was Koun. "Kyoko I love you too. I was also worried that you would not share my feelings so I keep quiet but it has been getting harder and harder each day. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you. I knew I had to tell you soon or Yashiro was going to kill me and tell you for me."

"Yashiro knows?" Kyoko asked as she blushed bright red.

"Yeah, he figured out by the face that I am always happier when you are around."

"Really!" Kyoko blushed more.

"Yes really." Ren said as he leaned back a little bit Ren looked into Kyoko's eyes to see the love that was shinning there. Leaning forward slowly he kissed her with all the passion and love that he had been holding back all this time.

The kiss started soft and gentle but soon got more intense. Kyoko's hand moved to tangle in Ren's hair while her other hand grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to her. She could not get enough of his touch and God his lips felt so prefect against hers. They fit so perfectly together it almost felt like they were make for each other.

Lost in their own world of pleasure Ren and Kyoko didn't hear or see Yashiro enter the room, caused both to jumped in surprise when he cleared his voice. "Sorry to interrupt but if Kyoko does not get to make up she is going to be late for filming today."

"Yes, of course." Ren said looking at Yashiro wishing that he had not interrupted the best moment of his life. He had finally told Kyoko that he loved her, and found out she loved him too. Life was good, but it would be better if they could stay this way forever. They both had a job to do here so they had to wait till later to continue. "Do you have everything you need for filming today or do we need to go back to you room to pick anything up?"

"My costume is on set, the only thing that I need is my script to go over while I am getting my make up done." Kyoko answered wishing that she had more time alone with Ren.

"Yashiro can you go to Kyoko's room and pick up her script, while we head off to make-up?"

"Yeah sure I just need your key and where in your room it is."

"Here you go, and my script in on my bedside table. Ren you don't have to come with me to make-up it is just a long boring process."

"Will then I will be able to find out for myself how boring it is, but I am sure that as long as I am with you it will not be boring at all. Plus I can help you with your lines if you want." Ren smiled down at the woman he loved. "Come on we don't want to cause the director any problems by being late." Kissing her softly once more, they headed out the door hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

FATE

FATE

Chapter 3

Kyoko was sitting in her room thinking about her day. This morning when she got up she really was not looking forward to the day. She had not had a lot of sleep that night because of nightmares cause by Reino. The things that he had said to her made her feel uneasy. She had been worried that she would run into him again, and was worried that he would try to get her alone. If he got her alone she didn't know what he had planned but she just knew that it would not good.

She took a shower trying to relax but it really didn't help, what really helped was when she opened her door to find Ren standing there. When she had called him the night before he said that he was coming but she didn't want to get her hopes up. All that went out the window minute she saw him standing there. She was so happy to see him she could not stop herself from giving him a big hug. She knew that he would not let anything happen to her now that he was there. Remembering that big hug made a big smile slid across her face, distracting her from what she had been working on, which was packing her stuff up.

_Flashback_

_Kyoko went to make-up to get ready for the days filming. She tried to talk Ren out of coming with her but he was not going anywhere. After leaving Ren's room they had not stopped holding hands, even when they noticed a group of girls staring at them. Ren's only reaction was to bring their hands up to his lips and kiss Kyoko's fingers where they intertwined with his.. Kyoko blushed every time, but she would have it any other way. _

_While in make-up the two went over Kyoko's lines till she could say them in her sleep. It had not taken long because she had already looked over the lines, but she wanted to make sure that she was completely ready to film, the less retakes the better in her book. _

_After all the lines were learned Kyoko wanted to talk about their relationship but was not sure how Ren would feel about it, so she asked the make-up lady if she could get her some water, which she tried not to do but, it would give her a minute alone with Ren to ask him her questions._

"_Could you please get me a bottle of water? I am sorry to ask but I forgot to pick up on my way in today." Kyoko shot Ren and look that told him to stay where he was, when he started to get up to get her a water. _

"_No problem. I will be right back. Would you like anything Ren?" _

"_No I am good, thank you." Ren gave her a big smile as she headed out of the room._

_The minute they were alone Kyoko let loose her questions before her blow up. "Ren are we together now? Are we telling people about us? Can we please talk about everything?" _

_Ren could not fight the laugh that bubbled out of him. "Kyoko it is ok, we can talk about everything. I would like us to be together if that is would you want as well." He was hoping with all his heart that she wanted that. _

"_Yes that is what I want with all my heart. I love you. I want to be with you, but I know you have an image to uphold." Kyoko was stopped cold when Ren leaned forward and kissed her._

"_Kyoko I want to be with you and don't care who sees us together. I was worried at first about the fact that you were still in high school, but can't fight my feelings for you anymore." With another kiss they turn a new page in their relationship. The make-up lady had come back a minute later and started to working on the make-up once again. _

_Kyoko and Ren were talking, when the subject of Reino came up. Ren knew that it was still bothering Kyoko and was trying to came up with an idea to help her feel better about everything, when an idea hit him. He was shocked that he had not came up with it before, but he was a little worried that she was not going to like it. He decided that he would wait till they were finished with the make-up to ask her, that way it would be less embarrassing if she said no. _

_With make-up finished Kyoko and Ren headed hand and hand to the location where they were filming that day. Ren took this chance to ask Kyoko the question he was dying to ask. "Kyoko I was thinking a lot about Reino and was thinking that maybe it would be better if you came to stay in my suite with Yashiro and I. You would have your own room and it would make me feel better knowing you were safely away from Reino. What do you think?" He was not usually shy but he was now. He just asked her to move in to his room, and was really worried what would she would say. _

"_Ren that would be great, but you don't have to do that. I will be okay stayed in my room." _

"_I know that and it is not that I think that you can't take care of yourself but it would make me feel better. Plus I like the idea of waking up in the morning and knowing that you are only a room away." Ren smiled shyly. _

"_Okay! Tonight when I finished filming I will go to my room and tell my roommate that I am going to be staying with you and pick up my stuff."_

"_That sounds good, I will make sure everything is set up for you then come by your room to help you with your stuff." They had stopped walking to talk, but now that they had everything figured out Ren turned to start walking again when Kyoko grabbed him and pulled him down for a long passionate kiss. _

_End of Flashback_.

Now sitting in her room she was packing her stuff and could not believe how much her life had changed in the last few days. She was so happy and it was all because Reino had hit on her making her feel uneasy. Life was unpredictable but that was a good things.

The knock at the door caused Kyoko jump half a foot off her bed in surprise, Ren most have finished up sooner than he thought he would and come to help her. Opening her door she almost fainted when Ren was not standing at her door, but Reino. The smile on his face sent a wave of chills through her whole body. How did he know what room she was in? Why was he there? What was she going to do now? She tried to move to shut the door but found she had no control over her actions. The next things she knew she was walking back in the room and sitting on her bed. Reino walked in to the room closing the door after him.

**AN: Sorry everyone I could not help myself, but I promise to have to next chapter up soon. I have started it just need to finish it up and proof it. **


	4. Chapter 4

FATE

FATE

Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has read a reviewed this story. It really helps drive me on when I am not sure where I want the story to go next. Back to the story, Thanks again. **

Ren was working on making sure everything was set up for Kyoko to move in to the suite Yashiro walked in the room. He had a busy day talking with the director of the photo shot and the director of Dark Moon. He wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. They had rescheduled the photo shot and reworked the filming schedule for Dark Moon so that Ren was never to far away from Kyoko. He knew that Ren was not be willing to leave her alone while Reino was around, so he took steps to make life easier for both of them.

Ren explained the conversation he had with Kyoko while in make-up about their relationship to Yashiro who was very happy that everything was now in the open.

"I was thinking of ways that I can make sure that Kyoko would be safe while we are here filming. I came up with the idea that she should stay here with us. That way we can make sure nothing happens."

"You mean you can watch out for her and hopefully move your relationship to the next level." Yashiro said with a big smile.

"That is not at all. If anything does happens between Kyoko and I it will be because she wants it to. I am just hoping that if I am around she will be able to relax more."

"Whatever the reason, why don't you leave this for me to do? You can help her pack her things." Yashiro smiles as he pushed Ren out of the room before he could argue.

Ren was looking at the outside of a door before he understood what happened. Not that he minded all that much he was happy to be able to see Kyoko sooner; he just didn't want Yashiro to feel like he had to take care of everything for him. Oh well, Yashiro was a big boy and would not be doing it if he didn't want to. With that Ren walked down the hall to go find out how Kyoko was doing with her packing.

When he got to her door he started to knock but stopped when he hear a male voice talking from inside the room. He didn't know whose voice it was, and that made him worry. He decided to knock in hopes that Kyoko's roommate had a visitor but when no one came to the door, Ren knew he was wrong. Without thinking he kicked in the door, to find Reino had Kyoko tied to the bed. He was working her shirt up, about to push it past her beast when Ren pulled him off of her.

Ren punch him as hard as he could knocking him unconscious. He wanted to kill him but instead throw him down into the nearest chair. He then went to check that Kyoko was okay and started to untie her.

Once Reino was away from Kyoko she was able to move again, when she saw Ren sitting on the bed next to her untying her arms and legs. Once her arms were free she took the chance to throw her arms around him. She was so glad that he had shown up when he did. She was so scared, and hated the fact that she was not able to fight Reino. It was like she was being controlled completely and had no will of her own. She was just glad Ren got there to stop him before he was able to do anything to move her shirt.

Reino was starting to come to while Ren and Kyoko were hugging. His first though was to slip out the door before anyone realized that he was wake, but then he hit him that he could have some really fun with Kyoko. He decided to try to slip back into Kyoko's mind to get her to hit Ren and yell at him for hugging her. As he slipped in to her mind he found out Kyoko was stronger now than she was before. Before he could just slip in her mind with no problem, but this time she fought back. He was met with a brick wall. Finding her mind closed to him now, he went back to his original plan and tried to slip from the room instead.

The minute Reino tried to slip into Kyoko's mind she knew it and would not let him in. He was done messing with her and now know it. She was still hugging Ren at the time so he felt when her body tended as she focused her energy on blocking Reino from her mind. Breaking the hug Ren looked into her eyes to see what was wrong and saw that she was focused on Reino behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw him try to leave the room so he jumped up, grabbed him throwing him back into the chair. He still had the rope that he had untied from Kyoko's with him and used it to tied Reino to the chair.

Kyoko was working on untying her legs when Ren finished with Reino. He helped her finish with the ropes and then finish packing the rest of her things. With everything finished they headed out of the room together leaving Reino still tied to the chair. On their way to Ren's room they stop at the hotels front deck to let them knew what happened. The hotel manage promised to take care of everything for them and told gave them a two weeks pass to stay at the hotel for free in the future.

When Yashiro heard what had happened he felt really bad, no one some have to go through that. Knowing that she was safe now he made a few calls to make sure that her old roommate would be safe as well. He didn't know how far Reino would go to get to Kyoko and didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Once in her new room Kyoko started to unpack for stuff but after a few minute started to cry uncontrollability. Ren hear her from the hall he was coming to check on her when she started crying and rushed to her side. He was trying to let her have some space and time to deal with everything that had happened but could not let her cry alone. She was lying on her side in bed when he got to her. Sitting on the floor next to her he was not sure how to help and comfort her but wanted to me there for her.

Kyoko opened her eyes when she felt someone gently touch her back. She thought that no one was around but was happy to see Ren by her side. It made her love him more that he was still by her side after what she allowed the jerk to do. She had not been strong enough to fight him and she hated her self for it.

Not knowing what to say or do to help Kyoko Ren just sat there rubbing her back. He was ready to give up and let her cry on herself to sleep when she reach out and took his hand. She pulled his hand in close to her body hugging it tight to her chest. What she said next surprised and shocked him to no end.

"Ren I am so sorry." Kyoko said in a sob.

"What is there to be sorry about? He was the one that hurt you. I'm the one that should be saying sorry, I should have been there with you. I shouldn't have left you alone when I knew that jerk was still in the area." Ren answered softly almost in tears himself.

"No it was my fault entirely. If I would have been stronger I would have been able to hold him off. If I would have been stronger you wouldn't have needed to save me. If I would have been stronger I would have shut the door in his face before he could get in. If I would have been stronger..." She was cut off with a kiss. Ren was done listening to her blame herself for every thing, when none of it was her fault. He didn't know how Reino had been able to controll her but he knew that no one would have been able to fight him off. He had some kind of power that no one had seen before.

"Kyoko, honey it is not your fault. I don't know what Reino did to you but I know that he had some kind of power that he was using on you. No one would have been able to stop him when taken by surprise like you were. You are safe now. I will not let anything happen to you."

"Ren could you do be a favor?"

"Anything you want. I love you and will do anything that I can to help you."

"Hold me. Stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now." With that Kyoko moved over to make room in the bed for Ren.

"Of course I will. I will stay by your side as long as you want me there. But first would you like to change into some pjs?" Holding out his hand he helped her out of bed.


	5. Chapter 5

FATE

Chapter 5

Kyoko was looking for her pjs Ren came up with a great idea. "Are you hungry because I am thinking that we could order some room service and have a little picnic in bed if you want?"

"That sounds good, but won't Reino be able to find out what room you are in if he was to check with the front desk?" Just thinking Reino send a new wave of fear through Kyoko.

"No, this room is under a fake name. I have not used my real name ever since my career took off. Plus I don't think that Reino is ever going to be allowed back in this hotel." Ren hugged her before moving to pick up the phone to order some dinner for both of them when he remembered Yashiro. Sticking his head in hall he yell down the hall to ask if Yashiro wanted anything to find out there was no one else in the suite.

"Yashiro are you here?" Ren yelled from.

"He left a while ago; said something about having a date or something. Really I think he made it up just to give us some time alone." Kyoko smiles as she pulled her shirt off to put on the tank top from her pjs.

Ren ordered the food then headed to his room to put on his pjs. He usually just only wears pj pants to bed but decided to grab a shirt so Kyoko didn't feel uncomfortable. By the time he had changed the food was at the door. Ren took the food and moved back to Kyoko's room. She was already sitting in bed watching a movie on TV.

Ren had orders a nice pasta dinner and asked if they could put some candles with it so they could have a candle lit dinner. The movie was a romantic movie so it was a prefect setting. Ren was trying to help Kyoko feel better and maybe relax some after the night that she had. Dinner was great and once they were finished eating they move all the dish back out to the living room knowing that when Yashiro got back he would take care of them.

"Ren thank you for tonight. I really needed this after what happen with Reino. I am so lucky to have you in my life. Thank you." She kissed him softly on the lips. As they watched the movie they had ended up laying down, with Kyoko's head laying on Ren's chest. Nether one wanted to move because of how comfortable they were.

"Kyoko I love you. I will always be here for you no matter what you can already count on me. I'm so glad that I got there when I did, I would have hated it if he was able to do anything to you."

Ren had a great idea while they were kissing. He could feel the tension that she still carried in her body from the scary she had earlier. He tired to get up but found Kyoko pull him back to the kiss he just broke. "Kyoko my love I'll be right back. I have a great idea but I need to get something from my room for it to really work."

"Fine go, but come back very fast." Kyoko said as she released him.

Ren ran next door to his room and grabbed the massage oil that he had picked up while waiting for his plane leave the night before. He had seen it and could not pass it up. The way he saw it, it never hurt to have some massage oil round and this was the prefect chance to use it to help Kyoko relax.

Putting the oil behind his back he walked back to the side of the bed "Kyoko I have a present for you, but to get it you need to lay on your stomach."

"What do you have for me? You know you didn't have to get me a gift or anything."

"I know that and this gift is really for both of us, but I want you to get to enjoy it first. Please just lay on your stomach."

Laying down Kyoko was a little worried of what he was going to do, she trusts him with her life but after her day she had she was not in the mood for surprises. Sensing her confusion Ren sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Trust me Kyoko everything is going to be ok. I just wanted to give you a back massage but if are not feel comfortable with that tonight we can wait for another night."

Sitting up Kyoko grabbed Ren and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Ren a massage is just what I need to relax tonight. I was not sure what you were thinking and was a little worried. I love you." With that said all the passion and love that she was feeling spilled out of her in a kiss.

After a very long kiss Ren pulled away and turned to grab the oil off the bed side table. Thinking that it would help him with the massage Kyoko pulled off her shirt and laid back down.

Ren's eyes almost popped out of his head when he turned to see Kyoko lying in bed with no shirt on. It took all his strength not to flip her over and kiss her all over. Maybe another time that would be possible but for now he would stick with giving her a massage. He didn't want to freak her out by throwing himself at her.

Opening the bottle of Lavender Vanilla scented massage oil Ren poured some on his hands. He moved himself so that he was straddling her and started warming the oil in him hands. He didn't want to scary her with the oil being too cool.

Setting to work on her massage he started with her shoulders using his thumbs to make little circles over the tense muscles there. Each pass he would make his circles a little bigger till he had to move his hand to a new spot to work the muscles there. He worked his way over her whole back many times, every once in a while he would hear a soft moan escape her.

An hour later Ren's hands really starting to ache so he slowly moved to sit next to her on the bed, happy to help her relax to the point she was almost sleep right now. He picked up her shirt from the floor where it fell when she took it off earlier and placed it next to her. He didn't want to break the peace that had settled in the room so he just sat quietly, looking at the woman he loved.

Kyoko had enjoyed her massage so much that she didn't want to move now that it was done. It was the first massage so had ever had and loved it. She was so relaxed now that she was fighting to keep her eyes opened. When she finally did move it was to move so to lie on her back instead. Her whole body felt like jelly when she moved, she was just that relaxed.

Ren was leaning against the head board when she turned over. She smiled at him and moved to kiss him when he stopped her. "What's wrong, I just wanted to kiss you in thanks for the wonderful massage?"

"I would love to share that kiss with you, but first could you put your shirt back on. If you continue to sit there with no shirt or bra on I will not be able to stop myself from taking you right here and now." He picked up her shirt and held it in front of her.

Kyoko blushed, took the shirt and pulled on. She didn't want to torment the man anymore that she had too. She loved him but was not sure she was ready to take that step with him. Once her shirt on Ren pulled her into his arms for a long kiss. It started off soft but soon deepened as both let themselves get carried away in the feeling.

A small moan escaped both of them as they broke their kiss some time later. Ren knew if he didn't stop right them he would never stop. He wanted her so much but didn't want to move to fast, their relationship was just beginning and they had all the time in the world to explore all that their relationship had to offer. They both fell asleep with a smile on their face and the possibility of the future running through their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

FATE

Chapter 6

The next morning when Kyoko wake up still wrapped in Ren's arms she could not have been happier. The only good thing to come out of the day before was that Ren was now in her life the way she always dreamed of. When he told her he was Koun and explained why he changed his name, she knew that her life was now complete. When they were children Koun had been there for her in her time of need and now as adults he returned to her again in her time of need. She felt like the luckiest person alive to have found her one true love again after all these year. If something was to happen and she was to die that day she would die a happy woman.

Ren was still asleep and Kyoko wanted to surprise him with some breakfast in bed so she grabbed a robe from the bathroom and headed to the living room where she found Yashiro.

Yashiro was sitting in the living room drinking some coffee waiting for the love birds to wake up. They still have time before they had to be on set so he was letting them sleep in. He had gone ahead and ordered some breakfast for them that would be delivered as soon as they wake up. He saw Kyoko making her way into the room he called down to room service and asked for their breakfast to be sent up.

"Good morning sleepy head. How was your night last night?"

"It was good thank you for letting me stay with you guys." Kyoko as she bowed hiding the blush that was spreading across her face.

"Kyoko you are always welcome here and anyway that Ren and I go. I am just glad that nothing really bad happened last night." Yashiro smiled "Please sit down for a while, I have breakfast on its way."

"Thank you Yashiro you have been so helpful during all of this. How was your date last night?"

"It went okay; I don't think there will be a second date though. She was a little mad at me when she asked me to put my phone number is her phone and I ended up breaking it instead. Oh well we had a good time until then."

"How did you break her phone?" Kyoko knew that Yashiro was always breaking his phone but had never heard how and always wondered.

"I don't know what it is about cell phones and me but we just don't get along very well. It seems like I can only touch one for ten seconds with my bare hands before they just up and die. It took me forever to find a cell phone that was strong enough for me to use, and it was designed for the army to withstand a nuclear bomb without breaking. I forgot about that last night and instead of just telling her my number I started to put it in myself. I offered to pay for a replacement but she didn't want my money. I went ahead and gave her my number just in case she changes her mind."

Kyoko could not stop the laugh that was fighting its way out, it was just so funny that this sweet man could have this much trouble with electronics. Soon Yashiro joined in the laughter because it was a funny situation, only he would have a great date fall apart because he touched her cell phone.

Ren wake up to the sound of laughter and the feeling that something was missing, turning to the side he noticed Kyoko was no longer in bed and worry shot through him. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall needing to find Kyoko right now. He would never be able to live if something had happened to her while he was asleep.

Entering the living room his heart jumped with joy to see Kyoko sitting there laughing. He ran across the room and pulled her in a big hug. He had to feel her close to make sure this was real.

Kyoko was surprised to find her self being pulled in to the air and into Ren's arms. He looked so scared and all she could think was how cute he looked at that minute. Tears welling up in his eyes, his face creased with worry and he was physically shaking. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, laid her head on his shoulder, and started whispering in his ear.

"Ren I'm okay, don't worry. I love you. I'm not going anyway." Ren pulled back from their hug and kissed her letting his emotions spill out.

"I love you too. I was so worried went I didn't find you still in bed."

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you by having breakfast in bed when you wake up. I met Yashiro when I got out here and we have were talking about his date last night while waiting for breakfast to show up. Sorry to scary you. I was hoping to get back to bed before you wake up."

While Kyoko and Ren were hugging, the phone started to ring so Yashiro picked it up. It was the director of Dark Moon; he was calling to tell them that the morning filming was cancelled.

"Ren everything is okay. I would not let anything happen to her. The directors just called me to tell me that filming has been cancelled for this morning. I guess that the some of the lunch boxes from yesterday were not the freshest and a lot of the crew got really sick. The hope is that they will be able to get some new crew members here by the afternoon but they are going to call us back to let us know if there will be filming at all today."

"Is everyone okay? Was anyone badly hurt?" Ren asked as Kyoko took seats to listen to the story.

"It was just a touch of food poisoning, nothing really bad. Everyone is just sick to their stomachs. I am sure that after a good night of sleep tonight and lots of water to wash everything out of their systems they will be good to go."

"Well that is a good thing. I would hate if they would have got badly hurt. So I guess that we now have the whole morning off, what should we do?" Ren smiled at Kyoko. He had an idea of what he would like to do, but it was so soon into their relationship that he didn't know if they were ready for that step yet or not.

Kyoko started to blush that pictures that were running through her mind. There is just something about that look of Ren's that made her want to jump him right then and there. Why does he have to be so sexy all the time?

"I think that there are some walking paths around the hotel that you could walk if you wanted to get outside for some fresh air, or there are a lot of things that you could do if you wanted to stay inside too." Yashiro said as he looked at Ren who had not taken his eyes off Kyoko.

"Getting outside would be nice. I have mainly been inside seems I got here because of filming and really having no one to hang explore with. I really want to see the area."

"Then it is decided we'll go for a walk." Ren pulled his eyes away from Kyoko not really wanting to but he seemed rude to be talking to someone without looking at them. "Yashiro will you please call me if you hear anything else about filming for today?"

"I'll let you know what I find out." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Good timing that will be our breakfast." Yashiro opened the door but was surprised to find that it was not breakfast but Shou.

Ren, seeing Shou, jumped up and placed himself between Kyoko and Shou. The idea that Shou found their room worried him. Who else could figure it out?

"Shou-san how can I help you this fine morning?" Yashiro asked trying to be as polite, but not really wanting to be.

"I was looking for Kyoko is she here?" Shou asked trying to look around Yashiro and Ren.

"Shou I am here." Kyoko said as she got up and walk up next to Ren. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I heard that Reino tried to attack someone last night and when I went to your room to look for you no one was there and the hotel said you had checked out. I was so worried that he hurt you."

Ren didn't like the way that Shou was looking at Kyoko, it was not just the look of a worried friend it was the same look that he was sure was on his face right this minute the look that talked of protecting ones possession. Not that he saw Kyoko as a possession but she was his and he was her now. He could not help himself as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight to his chest.

Kyoko was a little surprised at the feels that just being held by Ren sent through her, it was like they were one. She could feel his heart as if it was her own, she could only tell the difference because the minute that he pulled her in his arms her heart started to race. "Shou I'm fine Reino did attack me last night but before he was able to do anything bad Ren showed up and saved me." She smiled up at Ren right before he leaned down and kissed her.

Shou was seeing red. If he would have been the one to save her then he would be the one kissing her right now. Wait he wanted to kiss her? What was he thinking? He doesn't have those kinds of feelings for her did he? He has always seen her as his but in a servant master setting not as a lover setting.

"See there is nothing to worry about; Kyoko is safe here with me." Ren said while glaring at Shou. "How did you find out what room we were staying in?"

"I talked to the director of Dark Moon, he was not at all willing to tell me how to find you but when I explained why I was looking for you he finally told me. I tried the front desk first but they no one by your name staying here, so I knew that you using a different name so the Dark Moon set was the next place that I went."

"Kyoko don't you want to take a shower and get dressed for the day." Ren smiled at her hoping she would not figure out the really reason that he wanted to get her out of the room. She smiled happily back and waved at Shou on her way back to her room.

Ren waked till he heard the water turn on before he turned to Shou. "Now look here Shou, I don't know everything that happened between you and Kyoko and I don't really care, what I care about is from now on stay away from my girlfriend. I don't want you to ever bother her again. She is no longer yours to play with."

With that said Ren shut the door in Shou's face and headed to his room to get ready for his day out with Kyoko. He was really hoping the filming would be cancelled for the rest of the day, so he could spend more time with Kyoko. He wanted to talk to her about some things and wanted to be alone when he did so.


	7. Chapter 7

FATE

Chapter 7

**A/N: Still don't own Skip Beat and still wish that I did. Sorry for the long wait for this update. I have been really busy working and I have a wedding to plan. I never knew everything that went in to planning weddings. It almost makes me want to elope. **

As Ren and Kyoko got ready for their day, Yashiro got another call from the director of Dark Moon informing him that they were not able to find another crew to help with the filming, their normal crew were recovering from the food poising they suffered the day before. Filming would be post-pounded for two days to give the crew time to fully recover. Yashiro could not wait to tell Ren about this new development. This would give Ren and Kyoko the time they needed to work out the details of their relationship and time together.

Ren was dressed and ready to go before Kyoko finished getting ready. He was so excited to he heard that not only did filming get cancelled for the day it had also been cancelled for the next days as well. He was hoping that he would have the day with Kyoko and now he had two days. He was already starting to plan activities they could do with their time.

Kyoko was standing in her room still in her bath towel. She had put every piece of clothing she had with her on the bed trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to look nice for Ren but not knowing if they were going to filming later that day caused her to rethink every outfit that she put together. In the end she decided that if they ended up having to film later she would worry about it then. It's not like she did have a costume that she had to wear or anything, it was just that she didn't have a few things that didn't really work under the costume. But hey she could always come back to the room to change later if need be.

Ren was in the living room with a blanket in hand. He though that a blanket would be a good thing to take with them on their walk, because no matter where they ended up walking it would give them a place to sit. Yashiro gave him the idea of taking a picnic lunch with them, but Ren though that it would be more romantic if they could be walking around and happen on a picnic lunch set for them with roses and soft music playing. Yashiro left to talk to the hotel about setting up everything for them. With that in place Ren just had to keep Kyoko busy till lunch, no that it was at all hard, he had a lot of things he wanted to talk about with her and other things that he wanted to do that didn't involve words at all.

When Kyoko finally walked in to the living room she was dressed in a light blue sundress that came down just past her knees. It was a dress she got a long time ago but never had a chance to wear; this seemed like the prefect chance to use it. She had brought it with her because she wanted to have something nice to wear if she went out to eat with anyone while there, but this was a better reason to wear it. Ren was wearing black pants and a nice shirt. It was nothing special but Kyoko could not believe how good he looked standing there waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her with that sexy smile on him face.

"Well hello beautiful. Are you ready for our day out?" Ren said taking Kyoko's hand in his.

"Yes, I am. Have you heard anything about the filming today?" Kyoko smiled happily when Ren took her hand.

"Yashiro told me that the director called to tell us that we have the day off because they were not able to get another crew, so it looks like we have to waiting for a few days till our crew starts to feel better. So what do you want to do with our days off?"

"I don't really care what we do as long as we get to spend the time together. I want to enjoy every minute that I get with you before we leave to go home. Plus I have wasted so many years not being with you that I want to make up for time."

Ren stop walking down the hall and turn to kiss Kyoko, he felt the same way about his life without her in and didn't want to lose any time now that they were together at least.

As the two were kissed they had no idea that they were being watched. Who was watching them? It was no other than Shou. Ren had pissed him off earlier and now he was working on a plan to get Kyoko back. Watching them kissing in the hall was like seeing his worst nightmare coming to true. He would have Kyoko if it was the last thing he did, but how was he going to do it. As he headed back to his room to get ready for rehearsal, and idea hit him. The idea was a new song that would get Kyoko back.

The couple, blissfully unaware of the plotting against them, walked hand in hand out of the hotel on their way to what Ren hoped would be a romantic day. Ren lead the way to a little river that ran through the area around the hotel. It was a beautiful day with a light breeze blowing that kept the temperature just right. As they walked they chatted, and just enjoying being together, Ren knew he would do anything if he could keep her in his life forever. They found a beautiful spot to sit down and enjoy the weather. Kyoko was sitting with Ren's arm around her.

"What are we going to do when we get back to our real lives?" Kyoko asked.

"What do you mean?" Ren was confused by the question. Did she think anything would change when they went home?

"I don't know. I guess I am just not sure what you were thinking in terms of our relationship. Are we going to go public completely, or are we going to keep this between us? I am just trying to figure out where you stand and at the same time where we stand."

"Where I stand is that I love you and want you to be in my life. I want to be able to share everything with you. When I think about what happened the other day I get really worried that something like that will happen again. I am scared that when our relationship becomes known to the world that a lot of girls are going to try to hurt you." He turned her so that she was facing him, and cradling her face in his hands, "I don't want you to get hurt again. I love you and don't know what I would do if that happened."

With that being said he could not stop himself from giving in to his need to express his love for her with a deep passionate kiss. The kiss only scratched the surface of the emotions that Ren felt but at least it was a start. He had finally found Kyoko again, told her how he felt and found out she loved him too. The only way his life could be better is if she were to marry him and they spend the rest of their life together, but that would have to wait. He wanted to do things the right way and ask her family, or at least the people that were like her family, for permission before he asked her.

They ended the kiss for lack of air. Ren decided to was time to get to the picnic that he had set up her them as a surprise, but didn't want break the close contact so he stood up and picked her up so he could carried her bridal style. Once they got to the picnic blanket he sat down with her still in her arms. He started picking up food and feeding it to her.

Kyoko loved Ren feeding her and loved being in him arms. She really loved him. She had been waiting for him most of her life and now that they were together she was going to enjoy every moment. After eating her fill she laid her head on his shoulder, enjoy the feel of being in his arms and the sounds of his heart beat.

With the food mostly gone Ren laid down while still holding Kyoko. The weather was prefect for just laying under a shade tree with the one you love.

Back in his room Shou started writing down the words to his new song. He hoped that it would show Kyoko once and for all that he loved her. If not he didn't know what he was going to do. The question still reminded as to how he was going to get her to listen and understand his true feelings.

He would have to work on it a little long before he figured it all out. Kyoko would be his. She had to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry everyone. If anyone is still reading this I am glad but I can understand it everyone gave up on it. It had been a long time since I have had anytime to write. My life has been busy with getting married, moving states and starting a new life. I hope that someone is still reading this, if so I will try to get the next chapter written and up soon. Thanks for hanging in there. As always reviewer of hopeful and sorry about any mistakes I suck at grammar. **

Fate

Chapter 8

Ren and Kyoko spend the rest of the day enjoying the weather and each other. That night they ordered room service and curdled up in each others arms watching movies. When it was time for bed Kyoko didn't want to be alone so she asked Ren to stay with her. Ren fought his body all night because he didn't want to push her to far to fast. When they did go all the way he wanted it to be on their wedding night, which he hoped would be soon.

While the couple was sleeping away in their own happy world, Sho was working through the night trying to put his feelings down on paper. Every word had to be just right. There was no way he was going to lost to Tsuruga or the guy from the Beagles.

ooOoo

Filming on location ended Ren and Kyoko head back to their normal lives, well what was now their normal lives. They spend the rest of the time filming on location together. They wake up every morning in each others arms and every day together. Everything was going great. There new normal was spending as much time together as they could. They didn't live with each other so every evening they were hang out until it was time to take Kyoko home.

One day while Ren had the day off from filming and Kyoko was working as Bo Ren made his way to where she lived and worked when filming was slow Daruma-ya. He knew the couple that ran the place is like family to her. If her real parents were around he would ask them for permission to marry her, but they are not around and were never very good at the family thing, the couple she is living with had become her real family. **(A/N: Sorry I could not find the couples names)**

Ren was nervous as he knocked on their door. He wanted them to accept him but he didn't know how they were going to react. He was older then her and had been living a lie for a long time. He had decided that when he got married it would be as Koun. As the door opened Ren took a deep breath before entering.

A half an hour later Ren walked out with a big smile on his face. The minute that he walked in he was welcomed with open arms. The couple knew that this day was coming by the way that Kyoko had talked about him. She had called them while on location and told them all about how Ren was the love of her life and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They were glad to finally meet the guy who won her heart. Kyoko had talked about him non-stop since she got back, so they were happy to get to met him and give him their bless.

He was overjoyed. Now he just needed to ask her. He knew he should talk to his parents about Kyoko, but knew that they would be happy that he found someone he loved and could be himself with. As he was driving to the studio to pick Kyoko up, he had an idea. He would call his dad tonight and try to talk him in to bring his mom for a visit. It would be a great time to get to know Kyoko and hopefully hold a wedding as well.

ooOoo

Sho had finished the song that would win Kyoko back and started rehearsing it with the band. He really hoped to be able play it live on that talk show with the crazy chicken. There was something about the last time he was on the show that reminded him of Kyoko. He was not able to prove it yet but he had a feeling deep down that Kyoko in that chicken suit.

The rest of the band loved the song but really didn't understand why Sho was working so hard on it. He told them that he was going to use it to get the love of his life back but no one was sure who that was. They only knew that he would not give up until everything was prefect. The show was in a weeks time and they already could play it from memory. It was a good song so they didn't really mind playing it but they had other songs they needed to work on as well.

ooOoo

Kyoko was just getting off work and on her way out of the building when Ren pulled up. He had a big smile on his face that made her wonder what he was up to. She thought that maybe he was excited about their dinner date that night. So she let it pass without saying anything. When she got in she was greeted with a very passionate kiss. She could really got use to this.

Ren had planned a romantic dinner for them at a great little Italian place. He knew the owners well and had private room all night long. The room was usually use for large private parties, but for Ren the owners had the room set up with a single table set up in the middle of the room with rose pedals all around and little white lights everywhere. There was ever soft music playing in the background. The room was set and ready to go all that was missing was the perfect couple to enjoy it.

Kyoko wanted to go home to take a shower and get ready for their date so Ren dropped her off at her place with the promise to be back in an hour. During that hour Ren took the chance to run to the restaurant to double check that everything was ready to go. When he got back to Kyoko's place in an hour he saw the prettiest woman he ever saw walking down the stairs.

It took all of Ren's power not to take her back up stairs and take her right then and there. She looked so sexy in the little black dress that fit her body perfectly. He took her is his arms and kisses her with all the passionate and love that was inside of him. He tried to pour all of his emotions in to that one kiss, but in the back of his mind he knew that it would never be enough. The only way to would be able to show her what she meant to him was to do so everyday for the rest of their lives and ever then it would still never come close to the deeps of his feelings.

They headed out for dinner ready to enjoy some time alone together. Kyoko was excited to be able to spend more time with Ren no more what they were doing with the time. When they got to the restaurant Kyoko was a little worried because the place looked place busy but Ren just took her hand and lead her to the back room. The owner met them and welcomed them to the restaurant. Kyoko knew that Ren had a lot of friends but never would have guessed that he would be such good friends with the owner. The owner opened the door to sit them down and Kyoko could not believe her eyes. She could not help but stop and stare. The whole room was decked out in the most romantic setting possible she was in heaven.

Ren pulled the chair out for Kyoko to sit down and sat down himself. The waiter arrived the salads and drinks. After the salads the main course came. As they ate they talked about their days and anything else they could think of. Ren was starting to get nervous because he knew that he wanted to ask Kyoko before the desert came and that time was coming up fast. Kyoko for her part could tell something was up but decided that she would let it be and see how it played out.

They finished dinner and were waiting for desert to come when Ren got up and moved around the table to Kyoko. Once there he got down on one knee pulling out a ring box. As soon as Kyoko saw that box she could not believe that this was happening to her. The ring had a circle cut diamond in the middle with blue and yellow sapphires alternating all the way around the band. The sapphires had her think of the stone from her childhood.

"Kyoko the minute I saw you at LME I knew that you were that girl that I fell in love with as a kid. I could not believe you walked back into my life after all those years. I loved you back then and I love you even more with every day that I am around you. I want you in my life for all time. Will you make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?"

"Yes! I love you and have since that day I met you as a kid. I fell in love with you when I meet you at the studio so when I found out that you were the same guy from my childhood I was so happy. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Ren put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a big hug and kiss. He was happier he had been in years. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms and never had to let go if he didn't want to. At some point Ren had picked up Kyoko and moved so she was sitting in his lap at the table. The waiter had come in with their desert of chocolate mouse cake. They sat there feeding each other and just enjoying the peace of the moment.

After dinner Ren took Kyoko back to his afternoon where they curled up to watching a movie. Kyoko had a change of clothies that were left from her stay from when Ren was sick so there was no reason to go home. They spend the night in each others arms.

The next morning Kyoko was up first so she got up and made breakfast. When Ren got up he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kyoko. As they ate breakfast the started talking about wedding plans. Ren told her his idea about having his parent come over from the US and have the wedding at the same time which she loved. Breakfast finished and they both got ready for their days. They both were filming _Dark Moon_ in the morning and then Kyoko had her other show in the afternoon. She was not looking forward to being Bo today because Sho would be on the show playing one of his new songs. She didn't really want to see he because he always seem to piss her off and she was so happy and she didn't want it to ended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So all mistakes are mine as always. I don't own anything. The song the Sho sings is **_**Leave Out All The Rest**__** by Linkin Park**_**. **

Fate

Chapter 9

Kyoko and Ren left for the studio after breakfast ready to face the day. Kyoko had her engagement ring on for the whole world to see, which they did. It didn't help that they were could not stop smiling each other. Kyoko wanted to see if Kanae was in yet because she was support to be working in the 'Love Me section' that morning. She really wanted to tell the full story of how Ren proposed before anyone else found out. So she left Ren with Yashiro while she when to find her friend.

When Kyoko got to the locker room for the 'Love Me section' it was empty but not for long as Kanae walked in the room moments later.

"Kanae guess what happened to me last night!!" Kyoko was so excited she was pretty much jumping up and down.

"Kyoko if you don't calm down you will not be able to tell what happened and why you have that big flashy ring on your left hand." Kanae could not help messing with her friend. She knew that Ren had been planning last night for awhile.

"Well that is what I was going to tell you, Ren and I are engaged." Kyoko said with a big smile. "Do you want to know how it happened?"

"Of course I do. Wait aren't you filming for _Dark Moon_ this morning."

"Yes I don't have a lot of time but I had to stop and tell you what happened, because I won't see you for like a week with everything going on." Kyoko went on to tell the whole story about last night. When she finish Kanae was in awe of everything that Ren did to make it the perfect night from Kyoko.

The two friends talked for a little while longer until they hear a knock on the door. Kyoko jumped up, only to find Ren standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey sweetheart, we need to get to set so that we are not late."

"Okay, we just finished talking about what a wonderful man that you are."

Kyoko hugged Kanae goodbye and walked over and kissed Ren. "I hope you have a great day Kanae. I will talk to you again soon."

ooOoo

After filming was done on _Dark Moon_ Ren and Kyoko had lunch with Yashiro. They had a quiet relaxing lunch at the studio so that the reporters that always seem to be around would leave them alone. The studio was a press free environment so that those working there could relax. It was not that Ren and Kyoko were hiding their relationships from the public but they were trying to keep it on the down low for now.

After lunch Ren and Yashiro took Kyoko to the set of the variety show she working at as a big chicken. Ren knew the Sho was going to be on the show today so he decided to hide in the audition just in case anything happened. He wanted to be there for her always.

As the show started Kyoko was nervous that Sho was going to pull something so she made it a point to stay away from him backstage. The show was going pretty well until it was time for Sho and his band were to play. As the song started Kyoko was so glad that no one could see her face. As her face drop completely. She could not believe what she was hearing. The main question that keep running through her head was, is he singing about me?

ooOoo

Sho was so excite that he was going to be able to play his song that would win back Kyoko. He knew that if she really was the chicken on this show it would explain why the chicken was staying away from him before the show. This was going to be good.

Sho and his band took the stage finally. As the song start Sho his eyes found the chicken and didn't leave for most of the song.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared. _

_But no one would listen _

'_Cause no one else cared. _

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear._

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me._

_I want you to know._

_When my time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some _

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me _

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. _

_Don't be afraid _

_I've taken my beating _

_I've shed but I'm me_

_I'm strong on the surface _

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes _

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. _

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And same me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me _

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are I can't be who you are._

As the song ended Sho walked over to the chicken and pulled the head off. Sure enough under the chicken head was a very shocked Kyoko.

"Kyoko I know that I hurt you in the past but I now know that it was the biggest mistake that I could have made. I need you in my life. I love you."

Kyoko was so shocked she could not say anything. She was just standing there with her mouth hanging open. She didn't know what she should say, all she could think was why did Ren have to leave. He would know what to do and say right now.

ooOoo

Ren had been enjoying the show until Sho took the stage. He just had a very bad feeling that Sho was going to pull something but he didn't know what. As Sho started to sing Ren could not stay in his seat, he jumped up and ran back stage. He was going to kill Sho as soon as he got his hand on him.

Ren got backstage just as the music was ending, he could hear Sho telling Kyoko that he loved her, but didn't hear Kyoko says anything back. He knew her well enough to know that she was shocked speechless. He walked out on the stage and wrapped his arms around her. She looked ready to faint.

"Kyoko are you okay?" Ren whispered in Kyoko's ear. When she didn't say anything he was worried but then she turned in his arms so that he could hold her tight he knew she was just shocked. "I will take care of everything."

Seeing Ren holding Kyoko like that pushed Sho over the edge. He was so mad that after everything that he just said and did just to have Ren be the one to hold and comfort her.

"Get away from her Ren she is mine and always will be." Sho try to grab Kyoko out of Ren arms only to be met by a very protective Ren.

"Don't you dare touch Kyoko. After all that you have done to her, why would you ever think that she would want you. You were always the one that used her and you leaving her and it the best thing that you could have done because she finally wake up to see who you really are." Ren was glad that he was holding Kyoko right now because if he wasn't he may have killed Sho on live TV.

"What would you know about it? You have known her for what a year? You will never know her as well as I do."

Kyoko finally got over her shock and was able to pull herself together enough to know what she wanted to say to Sho. With Ren by her side she knew that she could do anything.

"Sho Ren is right, all you did was use me and hurt me. Ren has always been here for me. He was the one that helped me when my mom wasn't nice to me. He was there when you hurt me. He has always been there; even when I didn't know it was him. That is why when he asked me to marry him I said yes." Kyoko put her hands over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that on National TV.

Ren pulled her hand from her mouth. "It is okay honey; it was going to come out soon enough. It was not like it was a secret anyways." Turning back to Sho, "See Sho you had your chance and you lost it. Move on, find someone else to torture." With that said he turned away from Sho with Kyoko by his side and walked off the stage.

Kyoko looked over her shoulder as she left with Ren and was happy to see that now it was Sho that was completely shocked. He looked like he was about the faint at any time. All she could think was serves him right for messing with Ren and I.

**PS- Sorry that it took me so long to update, I have had most of this chapter written for a long time. The one thing that keep holding me back was the song. The weird thing is that this whole story came to me when I hear **_**Leave Out All The Rest**__** by Linkin Park**_** but when I went to write this chapter I was not sure if it still fit. I finally decided that I should just go with my first idea. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. **


	10. Author's Note

Fate - Author Note

Sorry everyone I know that I hate Authors Notes, but I just want to let you know I have not fallen off the face of the world yet. My computer got a big scary virus that caused me to have to wipe my hard drive and reinstall windows. The problem came when I try to reload everything. I ended having to call Dell and after 2 1/2 hours on the phone we figured out that my hard drive was shot, and so was my wireless adapter. So long story short my computer has been off limits for anything but checking my email for almost a month. I promise that Fate is coming back and soon. I have a lot of time off this next week and I my goal is to get the next chapter done and start on a new one this next week.

Thank you for hanging with me.

April


End file.
